


our eyes; they were pointed at the sky (looking for answers)

by pieandsouffle



Series: Old Light [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Description of Injuries, Gen, Jedi Leia, Prince Luke, i guess, senator luke, twin switch!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandsouffle/pseuds/pieandsouffle
Summary: The last few weeks have been a nightmare: Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru are dead and gone, the farm is skeletal and dead, she found out her father was a Jedi, brutally murdered by a traitorous friend, andnowshe's going to die because Han Solo is an incompetentnerf-herderwho is apparentlycompletely incapableof opening a krethingdoor.





	our eyes; they were pointed at the sky (looking for answers)

“Would you _hurry up?_ ” Leia demanded, jabbing an armoured knuckle against the cell controls.

 _Access unauthorised,_ the door said pleasantly. _Please provide identification or security will be called._

“Security’s already coming!” She shouted at the door. “Tell me something I _don’t_ know! _Han!_ ”

Han made a rude gesture in her direction. “Okay! I’m doing it! _Gods – “_ He fumbled at the controls way down the corridor from her, eyes constantly flicking towards the lift, as though awaiting a horde of stormtroopers to come marching out, blasters blazing.

Which was undoubtedly going to happen, but not _immediately._ They had about a minute before certain death became a bit more certain. She wasn’t sure how she knew, but she was confident that she was right.

“Which one? AA-23?”

“Yes! Hurry up!” Leia bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, trying to control the adrenaline coursing through her veins. It was as though every sense in her body was dialled to eleven; she could almost _feel_ the pounding feet of the stormtroopers vibrating through her skin, feel the uncertainty and regret Han was undoubtedly experiencing as he randomly pressed buttons and scowled to himself.

“Well, excuse _me,_ farm girl. Ya know what they say about patience, right?”

“If you’re not going to accidentally set a rathtar on me, then _forget_ being careful!”

“Don’t give me any ideas,” Han muttered. Leia wanted nothing more than to stalk back to him and hit him around the head, but there were more important tasks at hand.

“ _Han. Open. The. Door_.” Leia glared back down the corridor. Chewbacca met her eyes, rolled his own, and punched a button down with his hairy paw. The door in front of Leia slid open with a gust of pressurised vapour; she stepped back, startled. For all her heightened senses, it had caught her by surprise. It had taken so long for it to be opened that she almost expected it to be incapable of doing so.

“’Hurry up!’” Han mimicked in a passable imitation of her voice, and she directed the most crude, nasty gesture she could think of in his direction. Then she stepped inside the cell.

At first look at the prince, she thought she must have been mistaken at his species. The holo, after all, was only in blueish tones, which would have made it very difficult to identify a chiss or mirialan. The side of the prince’s face that was visible to Leia was a very dark shade of purple: so purple, in fact, she was convinced for a moment that it wasn’t human.

But then he turned his face towards her fully, as though the movement hurt him, and she saw that he was human, just human with the most spectacular black eye she had ever seen. One of his eyes was swollen shut, but the other was a bright and unexpected blue. After she filtered through the injuries, Leia realised that the prince could not be even a year older than herself. In the holo he had been straight-backed and rigidly determined, dressed nicely, hair combed neatly. Now, he was sagging against the wall as if there was something terribly wrong inside him, those same clothes rumpled and torn, his hair sticking in the cuts surrounding his black eye.

“What?” rasped the prince, and it was then she noticed a purple weal encircling his throat. “Time for my execution already? Can’t you wait until I’ve made proper use of the facilities?” He gestured to the rest of his cell: an empty metal cube.

A small bark of laughter escaped Leia despite their dangerous circumstances. “No,” she managed, and reached up to remove her helmet. Something inside caught at her hair, ripping out a large chunk, and she swore extravagantly in Huttese.

The prince stared at her, his lips curving into the faintest smile.

“Your execution’s been delayed, your highness, hopefully permanently if we’ve any kind of luck. But if we don't – “

There was the unmistakeable sound of several blasters firing at once, and a second sound. More a deranged, animalistic battle cry than anything discernible as words.

“ _Farm girl!_ ” Han screamed from the control room, and she made the connection between the screech and his normal screaming voice. “We’ve got company!”

“Then _do something_ about it instead of _screaming_!” Leia shouted back. “If we don’t leave now,” she continued in a much nicer tone to Prince Organa, whose appearance seemed to have improved dramatically in the seconds she had been there, “then we’ll all get an unofficial execution.”

She reached out a hand for him to take. The prince was still smiling faintly, but did not take her hand.

“I’m assuming you’re with the rebellion?”

She hesitated for a moment, and then plunged into the truth. “Not yet,” Leia admitted, and it was enough for his smile to grow wider, and for him to take her hand. It was warm and smooth, unlike Leia’s calloused, sunburned palms and fingers.

The second his hand touched her own, she knew that he was going to be her friend. She could _feel_ it.

“I’m Leia Skywalker.”

“I’m Lucas Organa.”

And she knew that he felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> There're like..... 3000 more words of this but like... worse. That may or may not end up on here.
> 
> (also I feel like Vader would have been rougher with Luke than Leia torture-wise - Luke looks so much like Anakin that I feel Vader would have taken out some of his own self-hatred on the poor kid.)


End file.
